1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to battery management, and more particularly, to a battery management circuit, which increases an amount of power supply of a battery apparatus by hot-plugging batteries, and a related battery management method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase an amount of power supply of a battery power system (BPS), an auxiliary battery is used to increase the overall battery capacity. For example, if the user finds out that an amount of stored power of a main battery is insufficient during the operation of the BPS, the auxiliary battery may need to be added in order to maintain the normal operation of the power system. However, when a voltage difference between the added auxiliary battery and the main battery is too great, hot-plugging (or hot-swapping) the auxiliary battery may result in high surge current or even damage to the BPS.
Thus, a novel battery management circuit is needed to prevent damage to the BPS during the hot-plug operation.